


[Day 5] Nothing

by ShadoWolf55



Series: AkaKuro Week 2017 [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week 2017, Day 5, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadoWolf55/pseuds/ShadoWolf55
Summary: Prompts:Transience | Exchange | MirageBonus: “You didn’t forget, did you?”





	

**Nothing**

**Summary: You let me down, Seijuro.**

* * *

 

“HOW COULD YOU?!” The teal-haired boy roared and shoved the other boy onto the lockers. “How could you… How could you do this…”

“I’m really sorry, Tetsuya. I didn’t mean too… You know, I rejected her, ok.” Akashi struggled underneath Kuroko’s death grip on his wrists.

“Yeah, but you still kissed her! Didn’t you say you would kiss me and only me?” Kuroko retorted angrily. Kuroko was utterly crushed when he heard from his classmates about Akashi kissing another girl in a classroom. Today was an important day for them, it was their 1st anniversary as boyfriends, they had promised to do something special for each other.

If this was Akashi’s idea of something ‘special’, Kuroko swear he would slaughter the other boy.

Everyone in Teiko knew that Akashi and Kuroko were a package, joined by the hip. Or rather, Akashi made known his relationship to them. Their team members were the first to realise of this, of course. But neither cared about such a queer and peculiar relationship, Aomine was somehow in love with Kise too and was in no place to judge. News spread like wildfire, no one bothered to shoot them looks when they held hands in the corridors, shared a kiss in an empty classroom.

They didn’t want to anger the Emperor, after all.

That was probably what it meant to be the Emperor’s boyfriend. Maybe Kuroko should just forgive Akashi. After all, the redhead did reject the girl and this was the first time that idiot ever did something so stupid. Maybe Akashi did prepare something special and this was just to get Kuroko hyped up. Yeah, maybe. 

“Enough talk, you didn’t forget what today was right?” Kuroko broke into a faint smile when he saw Akashi’s eyes widened, in horror or shock or simply to taunt him, Kuroko didn’t care. All he cared was that Akashi had definitely did something for him. His happiness and excitement were however, short-lived.

Seconds passed and there was no response from Akashi.

_ Wait. Could it be…? But… _

Trembling, Kuroko asked, “Y-You didn’t forget, did you…?”

“I… I…”

“YOU FORGOT!” Kuroko pulled Akashi buy his shirt and shoved him hard against the lockers, causing Akashi to groan in pain. “Tetsuya, please. Control yourself, it hurts.”

“MY HEART HURTS! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? WE PROMISED, WE MADE A PROMISE, WE MADE A FUCKING PROMISE AND YOU JUST BREAK IT LIKE IT’S NOTHING? YOU BROKE MY HEART, SEIJURO. YOU KNEW HOW IMPORtant this day was to me...” Kuroko burst into tears and his voice was muffled by the tears. Akashi bit his lip in guilt as he watched his lover loosen his grip.

“You let me down, Seijuro.” Kuroko ran off without looking back once.

_ This had all better be a dream. This had all better be a mirage. This had all better be a nightmare. _

_ … _

_ No, Tetsuya. You know this is the truth. _

_ … _

_ Shut up, I don’t believe Akashi would do this to me. Stop. Stop messing with my thoughts. Leave me alone. LEAVE ME ALONE! _

“Kurokocchi? Are you okay?”

“...”

“Kurokocchi? Are you crying?? What happened?!!” Kise immediately went forward to give Kuroko a warm hug, one did Kuroko did not refuse. This immediately attracted the attention of the other teammates.

“Tetsu, did the scoundrel did something to you?” Aomine growled and looked ready to beat the pulp out of Akashi.

“Kuroko, don’t tell me… Akashi forgot to prepare something for your anniversary…”

_ Observant. _

“He kissed that girl… today… and he didn’t prepare anything… at all… I… I… I… Why… Why must he do this…”

“Tetsuya, I love you. I really do. I will exchange anything just to get you back. Anything. Please. Why… Why don’t we go out for a movie later after practice?” Akashi ran to the gym to propose such an idea.

“I’m sorry, Akashi-kun,” That name stung Akashi’s hurt indescribably. It had been a while since Kuroko called him that. “But once you’ve lost something, you never get it back. Never. Our love is done.” Kuroko put up a mocking smile and left the gym.

“NOTHING?” Akashi hollered, “IS THERE NOTHING I CAN DO TO GET YOU BACK?” Kuroko stopped dead in his tracks, mumbling something softly.

“Nothing, you forgot, after all.”


End file.
